Does a nightmare helps on a relationshp?
by CK65
Summary: I can't make a summary aout this story, but I hope you liked it! This is my second story! AxL


One morning, Lioness got up very early and started training on her capoeira tactics . It was about 6 AM in the morning. The first guy to get up after her was Axel. He got up at 6.30 AM and got dressed up an when he went to get a glass of water he saw Lioness training. He stared at her in amazing becouse she was more cute when she trained, than when she was fighting for good. She had moves as fast and flexible like a cat. She also was very beautyful in the same time. Axel was just looking at her, until she observed how he looked at her. " Hey, Axel! Good morning! What's up? " Asked Lioness confused. " What, oh... nothing, nothing. Good morning! He said and looked somewhere else. She ten sudenly thought that he was interested in her training. With this tougt on her mind she asked him : " Hey, Axel, wanna fight? " "What??? You and me? No way, I don't wanna hurt you!" Said Axel. She then smiled and looked at him. " You? Hurt me? No way, Axel! Maybe I could hurt you first! " She said an smirked. He then Looked in her eyes and smiled. " Ok, Li, you asked for it! " he said and got in attack position. She got in attack position too and she though as she looked at him : _he's so cute! Too bad I have to kick his butt! Nah, just kidding!_ They fough for one hour but none win becouse they were simply equal. " You fight great! Good job!" She said to him. " Thanks!" he replied.

After 10 minutes after that all the others got up. " Wow, dudes, you two got up already?" said Shark with a BIG yawn. " Yeah, you two got up very early today. What's up?" King asked confused. " Oh, nothing at all, we just wanted to train, tah's all." Lioness said as she talked in the name of her an Axel too. " But where's Hawk, King?" Axel asked King and looked at Lioness and Shark. "I don't know, dudes, maybe he's still having his beauty sleep!" said Shark joking. " Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason!" said Lioness looking at King and Axel. A second later, Hawk appeared in front of his door wide open, and he had some pickles on his face and a teddy bear in his hand. " Guys, what's with all the noise?! Can't you see someone is sleeping here?!?" Said Hawk getting nervous. When the oters saw him looking like that, they all started to laugh as much as they could, aspecially Shark.

After two hours, they raced to the park for a little joging and to relax becouse it was Saturday and they had a very hard week. They arrived at the park. " I won!!!" said King.Then, they put off their suits becouse behind them, they were dressed for jogging. They put their suits in their bags and started to look for a good lane for running. Once tey found it they started running. After 10 minutes: "C ' mon, guys, I'm tired! Can't we just stop?" Said Hawk with a tired voice. " No way, Hawk! You're going to run as much as we do, or else you can sit on that bench over there, and wait for us till' we're finished!" shouted Axel at him angry. " Ok, ok, gosh! You don't have to be that mean!" Said Hawk , then Axel gaved him a "_what-did-you-just-said?"_ look. " Ok, guys, I think we should be going back home , before you two tore this park apart!" Said Lioness joking and they continued their jogging. After 1 hour, they went back home.

They raced back home, and once they got home they headed to bed becouse they were to tired. It was 2 PM , when, Lioness had a nightmare :_ " Axel, come on! It is too dangerous! Don't go after Paine! Please!" But Axel didn't listened and Paine killed him. " Axel!!! NO!!!" . _She screamed during this dream. "AXEL!!!" . This waked Axel up and he ran to her room and tried to waked her. " Lioness! Wake up! Lioness!!!" She then slowly waked up with tears in her eyes. " Axel, oh, Axel, you're ok!" she said while crying. " What happened?" asked Axel worried. " I had a terrible nightmare! You were killed by Paine! Oh, it was awful, Axel!!! " "I's ok, it's ok, I'm here! Don't worry, it wasonly a nightmare!" He tried to calm her down. " I know, thanks! She thanked him. " No problem, Lioness!" and with this he wlket to the door. "Wait, Axel! Please don't go! Stay a little longer, please!" She begged him ang grabbed his hand. " Ok, Lioness." He said and stood next to her on the bed. She still had tears in her eyes, but Axel wiped them off with his thumb. They stood really close with each other.

But suddenly, Axel took a look in her eyes and she felt something like Axel told her something with his eyes. They really had something for each other. Lioness, easily, got her face closer, closer and closer untill she gave him a short but sweet kiss. His eyes widden a little but then he pulled her into a breathless kiss. They both tought in theyr mind _:" I've been wainting for this all my life_!" But Lioness broked the kiss and said : " Axel, you know... I... I really like you... love you!" She said a bit shy, but Axel then gave her a tender kiss and told her " I love you too , but... I was to shy to tell you this! But I do, I really do love you with all of my heart!" Then they started kissing each other with passion and they slipped uner the covers of Lioness's bed.

**The end! I really hope you liked it:)) If you did, please review!!! **


End file.
